dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Go Boom
|image = 513 Tell Me What You Want 2.png |band = Wizardz of Oz feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = Tell Me What You Want |album = Superpop (3AM Forever) |released = February 12, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:07 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Wizardz of Oz feat. Robyn Johnson. It was used for the group dance "Tell Me What You Want" in Mackenzie's Time to Shine. Full dance Lyrics They say the party won't be on until I get up in the place Hey, people say my name Hear that alarm it's going off When I'm walkin' starting flames Hey, I'll make you go insane Blow it up, blow it up I wanna see you Blow it up, blow it up When you walk in the room Blow it up, blow it up I wanna fight, hey Blow it up, blow it up I make the party go boom You never see me coming, see me coming But I knock you right off your feet We make the party go boom You feel your blood is rushing, blood is rushing And your heart keeps skippin' a beat We make the party go boom We blow it sky high The sparks are gonna fly No you can’t handle this don’tcha even try We make the party go boom There ain't no stopping, keep it rockin' And watch me as I bring it make you sing it Make the party go boom I like the way I'm makin' heads turn Don't try to touch me Unless you wanna feel the burn So lets get to it, make it real up in here Let's get it started, need a party I can feel up in here Make the party go boom You never see me coming, see me coming But I knock you right off your feet We make the party go boom You feel your blood is rushing, blood is rushing And your heart keeps skippin' a beat We make the party go boom We blow it sky high The sparks are gonna fly No you can’t handle this don’tcha even try We make the party go boom There ain't no stopping, keep it rockin' And watch me as I bring it make you sing it Make the party go boom :Rap: It's like your friends wanna party And you wanna party so where is everybody gonna go? Huh? Call me up I can get one started And you know everybody's gonna show so Get a list fill it out like this 1 through 10 be the baddest chicks That's me, that's you, your friends 11 through 100, let the boys know This combustible party We make it boom in your body And it's like when we get it started We gon take all the retardant It's 10 seconds to heaven So count it down if you're ready Back it up if you're knowing 'Cuz it's gon be an explosion like B double-o with a M Boom all in you face, aye B double-o wit a M Boom all in you face, aye :Spoken: Hey Pookie, no, yeah they're with me. Yeah all of them. Let's get it started, need a party I can feel up in here You never see me coming, see me coming But I knock you right off your feet We make the party go boom You feel your blood is rushing, blood is rushing And your heart keeps skippin' a beat We make the party go boom We blow it sky high The sparks are gonna fly No you can’t handle this don’tcha even try We make the party go boom There ain't no stopping, keep it rockin' And watch me as I bring it make you sing it Make the party go boom You never see me coming, see me coming But I knock you right off your feet We make the party go boom You feel your blood is rushing, blood is rushing And your heart keeps skippin' a beat We make the party go boom We blow it sky high The sparks are gonna fly No you can’t handle this don’tcha even try We make the party go boom There ain't no stopping, keep it rockin' And watch me as I bring it make you sing it Make the party go boom Video Gallery Full ALDC group dance; filmed from the audience Full ALDC group dance; filmed from the audience Trivia *The song is a knockoff of "Bang Bang," while the dance is inspired by the Spice Girls' song "Wannabe." *The group dance that used this song was based on the girl group Spice Girls. Each girl portrayed a member of the group: **JoJo is Baby Spice **Kalani is Sporty Spice **Kendall is Posh Spice **Mackenzie is Ginger Spice **Nia is Scary Spice Gallery 512 ALDC group.jpg 512 aldc group dance.jpg 512_ALDC_group_dance_2.jpg 513 Tell Me What You Want 5.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 4.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 3.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 1.png Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson Category:Pop Category:Songs by Wizardz of Oz Category:Songs used in Mackenzie's Time to Shine Category:Knockoff Songs